


And there was only one bed

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pining James Griffin (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre James Griffin/Keith, Rivals to Lovers, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: The elevator doors pinged open, and they made their way down the hall. Keith pulled his key out and opened the door. He took a few steps into the room, and groaned, loudly.“You have got to be kidding me,” he said. In front of him, was a double bed. One, single, double bed. James sighed next to him and set his stuff down.“I’m going to go ask for a different room,” Keith said, turning to leave.“Don’t bother,” James called, “I already asked, there aren’t any rooms available.”Jeez, James really hated him that much that he had already asked? Hurt flashed through Keith’s chest, and he took a deep breath to stop himself from lashing out. “What are we going to do then? Sleep on the floor?”For Day 31 of Writer's Month; setting prompt; there was only one bed.





	And there was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited again! Feel free to point out any mistakes!

“Oh, I’m sorry, there seems to have been a mix up when your room was booked. We have you down to share a room with a Mr. James Griffin?” the man at the front desk said. 

Keith barely kept in his sigh but nodded. He was exhausted from the flight over, and the conference started early the next morning. He just wanted to sleep. He didn’t even want to consider the fact the he will be in close proximity with James for the next few days.

“That’s fine, thank you,” he said. Tomorrow, he would talk to Shiro about whoever booked the rooms, and hopefully get swapped out, but for now he just wanted to sleep. 

“Here’s your key, you’re in Room 347, on the third floor.” 

“Thank you.” Keith took his key and dragged his luggage to the elevator. Just as he stepped in, he saw James rushing to catch up. He held the door open, awkwardly waiting for him. 

“So, we’re in the same room,” James said after a couple of seconds of silence. 

“Yeah.” Keith had no idea what to say to James. It was only really dawning on him that he was going to be sharing a room with James, the guy who absolutely hated his guts. They were going to be alone together, although not for reasons that Keith would have liked. 

The elevator doors pinged open, and they made their way down the hall. Keith pulled his key out and opened the door. He took a few steps into the room, and groaned, loudly. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” he said. In front of him, was a double bed. One, single, double bed. James sighed next to him and set his stuff down. 

“I’m going to go ask for a different room,” Keith said, turning to leave. 

“Don’t bother,” James called, “I already asked, there aren’t any rooms available.”

Jeez, James really hated him that much that he had already asked? Hurt flashed through Keith’s chest, and he took a deep breath to stop himself from lashing out. “What are we going to do then? Sleep on the floor?” 

Both James and Keith looked at the floor in disdain. The hotel had hard wooden floors, and they didn’t have any extra blankets or sheets. 

“We could, I mean, we don’t have to- but we could just share the bed?” Keith swore he caught a hint of red on James’ cheeks before he turned his back to him. “I’m exhausted, we can come up with something else later.”

“Oh, um sure I guess.” 

James realised approximately five minutes later that he really didn’t think this through. He really, really didn’t think it through. Sharing a bed with Keith Kogane? It was simultaneously a dream come true, and a nightmare. James had always imaged the first time sleeping together to be more romantic, steamy, passionate. Not this cold and awkward encounter. 

James let Keith use the shower first, only so he didn’t have to choose a side of the bed. He dug through his luggage to find his pyjamas and hygiene products. He was so glad he did bring his rattiest (but most comfortable!) pair with him now. He settled on one of the chairs and pulled out his phone. He decidedly scrolled through his social media, keeping his mind far away from Keith and Keith in the shower. 

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Keith hesitantly stepped out. He was blushing deeply, and awkwardly tugged the hem of his shirt down. James was sure his jaw was on the floor. Keith’s legs were so long, and smooth. Creamy skin seemed to stretch for days, and James quickly jerked his eyes away from where they were trailing up Keith’s thighs. Keith’s hair was still wet, the weight of the water straightening it out. Without its usual curls, Keith’s hair brushed his collarbones and lower. James looked up to his face.

Keith’s blush had gotten darker. “Sorry, I don’t sleep in pants at home, so I didn’t think to pack any. If I knew, I would have,” he said, ducking his head to hide his face. 

“Uh, it’s um, its fine, I’m just going to go, um, shower, now. Right. Shower,” James said. He could feel a blush creep up his neck to burn the tips of his ears. James gathered his stuff and hightailed it to the bathroom, letting the door close behind him. He rested his head against the counter, too afraid to see the look on his face. 

He was so screwed. 

After a longer-than-necessary shower, James felt a little bit better about himself. He had some time to collect himself and he now had a game plan. 

James was going to build a layer of pillows between them. It would mean the octopus that was James while he was asleep wouldn’t be able to cuddle Keith to death while they slept. It might seem childish, but James was desperate. He couldn’t let Keith know about his crush. 

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom, surprised to see Keith asleep on top of the covers. He was breathing softly, hair askew and brushing his cheeks gently. One hand was tucked under his head, the other gripping the sheets. He looked as though he fell asleep waiting for James to come out. 

James took a moment to appreciate Keith’s features while he slept. He looked completely different to when he was awake. His face was slack and relaxed, his entire body loose and pliant. Nothing like the tense and stiff Keith from everyday life. It made James wonder how stressed and uncomfortable Keith must be in his waking hours. The thought saddened him.

Keith shivered minutely, and James realised that the temperature had dipped while he showered. It wasn’t too bad, just a bit below where he would have liked it, but Keith was bare legged and probably would appreciate being under the covers rather than on them. 

Which left the question, how exactly was James supposed to get Keith under without a) waking him or b) coming off like a total creep. James sighed again, and set his stuff down, before coming around to Keith’s side of the bed. He paused, trying to see the best way to get the sheets out from under Keith. 

The best thing to do, of course, would be to just wake Keith up, but James didn’t have the heart to do that to him. The guy looked exhausted earlier; he could probably do with the rest. 

(It absolutely had nothing to do with how adorable and vulnerable Keith looked like this. James definitely didn’t care if he had to see Keith’s walls go straight back up again.) 

Being as careful as possible, James slipped one hand under Keith’s back, grasping the sheet with the other. He gently lifted his upper body and slid the sheet out from underneath. Keith stirred and James froze, mind already running through a thousand excuses for being in such a suspicious position over Keith, each one more ridiculous than the last. Thankfully, Keith settled back down, leaving James free to pull the sheets over him. He paused, taking on more look at this soft Keith. 

“Goodnight Keith, sweet dreams.” 

James forgot to build the wall of pillows between them and was promptly reminded of that when he awoke. Keith had plastered himself to James’ front, James’ arms wrapped around his waist, slipping dangerously low. Keith was still asleep, hair moving with each breath, but he was completely on top of James, who had no hope of getting out without waking Keith. 

He didn’t know what to do; wait until Keith woke up and faced the awkwardness together? Pretend to be asleep and let Keith deal with it himself? Its not everyday you wake up with your rival/tentative friend/co-worker/crush cuddling you in your sleep.

It looked like he was running out of time though. Keith was stirring, making adorable little noises of confusion, shifting in James’ arms, and settling back down. James though he might have fallen back asleep, until he shot upright, a furious blush staining his cheeks. 

“Fuck, sorry, I’m so sorry,” Keith said, frantically diving off the bed and digging through his luggage. James’ heart stung at his reaction, but he knew it was probably pure embarrassment. 

“Keith, its okay. Seriously. I’m a cuddler, so I probably initiated it anyway. Don’t worry about it, it was kind of nice actually.” 

That got Keith’s attention, and he turned to face James. Something about his expression was almost hopeful, eyes big and wide. 

“Really?” 

“Why would I lie about liking cuddling with you?” James said in leu of a reply. Keith nodded thoughtfully. 

“I liked it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of Writer's Month! I'm sad it's over, but I was starting to get tired in the latter half, so I'm a little bit relieved too! It was definitely a learning experience! I have lots of other wips that I plan on posting, and I promised some continuations of the works from this month. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, liked and commented on my works, I don't know where I would be without you!
> 
> Find me on Twitter!  
[@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
